


Sexy Dance

by Kathi_linchen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, cameos from the other members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathi_linchen/pseuds/Kathi_linchen
Summary: Chan's face scrunched up. He looked like he was contemplating something. Minho simply waited for him to speak up and eventually he did. His shoulders sagged, eyes fixed on the ceiling. There was a blush spreading on his cheeks."I want to look more sexy while dancing."Minho had not expected that.





	Sexy Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I think I started writing this before the I am YOU comeback and finished it some time after so the order of events I'm suggesting here might actually be wrong. Sorry about that.
> 
> Hope you'll have a nice read~

It was the late evening, sometime around 11pm. Chan had asked Minho for some help with the choreo after their official practice ended. Minho had been surprised at first. Never had the leader needed his help for any of the dances before. 

Sure, simple advice during their first practices of new choreos but once he had understood he had been just fine. He would go as far as to say Chan was an unoffcial member of the dance line with the skills he exhibited. 

But now the both of them were still in the practice room, following the music with their bodies, and sweat flowing down their skin. The light low as the stomps of their feet reverted in the room.

When the music faded out and they came to a standstill Minho stretched his back and glanced at the other. Chan went to grab two bottles of water and held one out to him. He uttered his thanks and gulped down a third of it in one go. 

"I don't get it. You got the choreo down to a T." Minho put his hands on his hips (which looked kind of awkward, seeing how he was holding a water bottle) as he regarded his leader once again.

"Why do I get the feeling we're not here to perfect your dancing skills?" He stepped closer to Chan, putting an arm around him. "You know, if you wanted to spend some alone time with me, you coulda just asked." 

Chan snorted as his gaze became fixed on their reflection. "That's not it."

Minho's easy smile grew softer as he slid his arm down so only his hand was resting on the other's shoulder. "Then what is it, hyung?"

A short glance at him and then a sigh later, Chan spoke quietly.

"It's actually pretty stupid.. I.. I want to give our fans the best performance we can manage. And as the leader, I feel like I have to, y'know, be an example in a way..." He trailed off.

Minho crossed his arms, raising his brows as he scoffed. "Then I don't know what you're worrying about. Like I said, you already rock the choreo."

Chan's face scrunched up. He looked like he was contemplating something. Minho simply waited for him to speak up and eventually he did. His shoulders sagged, eyes fixed on the ceiling. There was a blush spreading on his cheeks.

"I want to look more sexy while dancing."

Minho had not expected that.

After a second of just the air conditioner rattling, loud guffaws erupted in the room, courtesy of Stray Kids' main dancer as he doubled over in laughter. Chan pouted and just waited for him to calm down. His face was still red. "Done yet?"

"Hyung, I'm sorry. It's jus-" Minho coughed as he tried to stifle his giggles. The older held out a water bottle to him once more. He noticed it to be his own -he must have dropped it when he started laughing- and took a swig. 

"It was just the way you said it. So seriously. That's what made me laugh."

"Right." 

Chan stared at him with a deadpan expression.

"I mean it!" The older didn't look like he believed him so Minho simply dropped it. There were more importing things to discuss than whether he laughed at his leader or not.

"So. Dancing sexily." He smirked at the other. "Whatever happened to that 'australian sexiness', hyung?" 

Chan humphed and rolled his eyes at the younger. "Haha. It's not that I don't think I'm sexy-"

"Oh? Well, good. 'Cause hyung is _really_ sexy. Can't have you believing otherwise."

Another glare directed at him.

"You can stop making fun of me now."

"I wasn't." He put on his most angelic smile.

"Sure."

They held eye contact for a moment until Minho whirred around and moved to sit down against the mirror. He gestured for Chan to sit beside him. Said boy shook his head but still followed.

Sitting cross-legged Minho rested his head on his hand, looking at the other. "So? You were saying?"

Chan was loosely hugging his legs and answered in a quiet voice. Minho assumed that tiredness was settling in. He felt it too. After all that exercise, a simple act like sitting could really make you fall asleep.

"I know I can be sexy but I feel like I'm having a hard time coming off sexy when dancing. That's what I actually wanted help for.. You're like.. an _expert_ at that."

"Heh, looking sexy during performances? Why thank you, hyung, I didn't know you felt that way. You must have been paying _real_ close attention."

He received a hard shove at that. Minho laughed and mockingly leered at the older who only rolled his eyes again and gave him another shove.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. Hyunjinnie would've been the better choice after all." Chan moved to get up but Minho chuckled and grabbed his arm in time to pull him back down. He let himself sagg into the other in petulant defeat.

"Just let me leave if you plan to keep making fun of me," he mumbled.

Minho's hand had gotten stuck between their bodies when Chan had fallen back again so he patted the closest thing in reach to console his hyung, his thigh. " I really didn't mean to upset you. I'm gonna be serious from now on. Promise," he said gently.

Chan moved his head to give him a considering look. After a moment of eye contact he seemed to have made his decision and straightened up. Crossing his arms, his eyes became challenging despite the obvious fatique. 

"Well then _Mr. Expert_. What's your advice? For a poor novice like myself."

Minho mirrored the challenge in his hyung's eyes in his own gaze as he smirked in response.

 

-

 

That evening they agreed to stay behind again after the next dance practice.

"Aren't you two coming?" Hyunjin gave them an iquiring look as the others filed out of the room.

"You guys leave. There are just a few things Minho and I still have to discuss. We'll be at the dorm in an hour or so, promise." Chan aswered as he moved to throw away empty water bottles. Minho, meanwhile, was browsing his phone for songs they could use later.

At that both Jeongin's and Felix' heads popped back into the room. "If you're staying can you get us some goodies from the place down the street on your way back?" "Pleeaaase?"

Minho glanced up from his phone to throw them an annoyed look. "And why aren't you able to do it yourselves?"

"Simple." They exchanged a look and then said in unsion: "We're broke."

A water bottle barely missed Felix. Who dodged just in time. It bounced against the wall and landed on the floor, gently rolling away.

Hyunjin gave it a wary look, glanced at Chan and then shook his head. "Alright, I'm getting out of here. ..before I'll wind up in the crossfire." He ruffled Jeongin's hair in passing and left. 

The youngest and Felix however, stood unmoving. Both their pairs of eyes boring imploringly into Chan and Minho's. Two pouts adorned their faces. "It's not like the managers are gonna let us go there anyways, it's straight home with the car. And it'd take super long to walk there and back from the dorm so... why can't you be a good pair of hyungs, hm?"

Minho snorted and choose that the two weren't worth his time anymore as he turned around to fiddle with the stereo. "You know. Hyungs being good to their dongsaengs depends on them being nice to their hyungs. Exploiting their kindness doesn't sound very nice."

He saw Chan sigh and shrug in his peripheral. "Sorry guys. But not today, okay?"

Jeongin and Felix groaned in disappointment. They had to know once Chan made a decision, he wouldn't retract it. No matter how many pleas they uttered. Minho watched them file out with sad eyes as they mumbled their goodbyes.

"Goddamnit, you two. _Really_?" 

They could hear Changbin's voice drifting in from the hallway. He had apparently waited for the stragglers... or he was made to wait since the others had probably filled up the first company car which meant he had to use the other one with the ones who had been missing. Meaning he could only get home once the others finally chose to leave.

They kept listening in for a couple more minutes. After Changbin had promised Jeongin and Felix to buy them their food after next day's vocal training and the other two had loudly cheered, their voices drifted out of earshot. He heard the door click shut.

Chan let out a breath of relief. 

Said relief didn't seem to last long as his gaze landed on Minho who was still fiddling with the stereo, Minho could spot anticipation and unease in Chan's gaze from the corner of his eyes. A small bemused smile formed on his face.

"There!" Minho jumped up from his squatted position and put his hands on his hips. He continued once he caught Chan's gaze. "I figured we'd start with 'I am YOU'? Since we'll be performing that the most after the comeback. And after we can work on 'It's raining' if you want?"

"...sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not too happy with the plot here but I wanted to post something.  
> Also any contribution to the banginho/minchan fandom I can give, I shall. Underrated ship, ahoy!
> 
> Do share your thoughts with me!
> 
> (Can't say when I'll post part 2)


End file.
